All thanks to kenny
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION de Lucy Sainclair. Ca se présentait mal. Si Craig aimait Tweek, et que Kenny aimait Tweek, que ce passerait-il? Kenny s'imaginait qu'il finirait par réussir à séduire le petit blond, mais maintenant que Craig aimait le même mec que lui, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Creek vs Tweenny!


traduction de All thanks to Kenny par Lucy Sinclair

* * *

_**All thanks to Kenny**_

.

Kenny McCormick jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arrière d'une crinière blonde emmêlée qu'il connaissait désormais très bien. Franchement, avec les heures qu'il avait passé à fixer cette chevelure plutôt qu'à écouter le cours d'Histoire, il aurait probablement cartonné à un examen portant sur combien de boucles et de frisottis il y avait.

Tweek Tweak. Le nom était si beau que vous le disiez, genre, deux fois. Kenny était peut être connu pour être une pute au masculin, mais il ne regarderait même plus jamais qui que ce soit d'autre si en échange il pouvait avoir Tweek Tweak. Pas qu'il voulait uniquement coucher avec lui – aussi génial que ce serait pour lui. Non, il aimait sincèrement Tweek. Il aimait le petit blond nerveux, avec toutes ses petites crises et ses théories dingues. Tweek faisait partie de ces gens auxquels vous vous attachiez. Et bon sang, Kenny s'était attaché à lui. Tweek était si innocent, gentil, pleinement conscient de qui il était, timide, empathique, un peu taré, mais tout ça était tellement attirant.

De plus, il étaient en fait bons amis. Ce n'était pas un de ces stupides coups de cœur superficiels. Il y avait de la profondeur. Bien sûr, ils vivaient dans une petite ville de montagne, tout le monde se connaissait. Mais durant les jours glaciaux d'hiver, quand les amis de Kenny sortaient pour faire des choses dont il se fichait, Kenny allait au café des Tweak. Tweek était toujours là et séduisait le blondinet un peu crasseux avec des cafés gratuits. Pas pour donner un coup de main à Kenny comme le faisait la plupart des gens, mais parce que Tweek aimait vraiment s'asseoir avec Kenny et discuter en buvant du café. C'était devenu un passe-temps que Kenny appréciait beaucoup. Il apprit beaucoup à propos de Tweek, et en retour, il lui accorda sa confiance et révéla à Tweek plusieurs de ses secrets. Ils devinrent très proches. Et un jour, lors de l'une de leurs conversations, Kenny tomba amoureux.

La cloche sonna, et tira le McCormick de son intense contemplation. Pause déjeuner ! Il saisit ses manuels scolaires et attendit que Tweek finisse de ranger ses affaires. Lorsque le blond tout nerveux eut terminé, il se retourna, souriant. Un sourire sûrement trop grand pour son visage, mais Kenny ne pensait pas en avoir vu de plus beau sur terre.

_On va s'asseoir ensemble au déjeuner ? Demanda Tweek, comme tous les jours. Kenny se contenta de sourire, ignorant cette redondance qui agacerait les autres. Il trouvait ça attachant que Tweek ait besoin de s'en assurer.

_Évidemment _Tweekers[1]_, viens on y va.

Kenny osa prendre la main de Tweek pour accélérer la cadence. Le petit blond émit un gémissement de surprise, mais il savait que Kenny était un ami proche, il passa donc outre. Les deux adolescents marchaient vers la cafétéria main dans la main. Kenny s'imaginait ce que ce serait de tenir la main de Tweek pour montrer à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble. Putain de génial. Mais bon, rien que se tenir la main de façon platonique était agréable en attendant qu'il avoue enfin ses sentiments à Tweek.

_Cr-Craig !

Tweek s'arrêta net et fit signe, arrachant sa main à celle de Kenny par la même occasion. Kenny tourna la tête pour apercevoir le grand brun qui portait le même chulo depuis le CE2.

_Ca va Craigie ? Sourit Kenny, en dépit de la légère déception qu'il ressentait de ne plus pouvoir tenir la main de Tweek. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Craig était un autre de ses meilleurs amis. Aussi stoïque et insondable qu'il était, Craig était quelqu'un de bien, au fond. Et lui et Tweek étaient plus ou moins un lot à prendre, que Kenny apprécie Craig ou non. Ces deux-là avaient été dans la même bande depuis aussi longtemps que Craig possédait son chulo bleu. Et bien qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Tweek, timide et gentil, s'entendait avec Craig, apathique et aimable comme une porte de prison, il l'avait simplement accepté. Et il semblait que les deux amis aussi.

_McCormick. Tweek. Craig fit un signe de tête dans leur direction. Tweek tira brutalement sur ses doigts

_Est-ce que tu va...

_Oui, comme hier et avant-hier et tous les jours précédents, je vais déjeuner avec toi.

Craig leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit glapir Tweek. Kenny jeta un regard mauvais à Craig, son comportement était tellement typique de lui-même vis à vis de Tweek.[2]

_Ah ! Je vérifiais juste ! Piailla Tweek.

_Ouais, ouais, allons-y avant que la queue ne soit trop longue.

Craig attrapa le poignet de Tweek et le tira d'un coup sec pour qu'il lui emboîte le pas. Kenny secoua la tête, Craig semblait toujours plus brutal et désagréable avec ce pauvre Tweek. Le traîner partout et être brusque avec lui était tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Même si Kenny ne pensait pas que Tweek devrait être traité avec prudence, il trouvait injuste que Craig puisse obtenir autant de contacts physiques, par frustration. Il ne le faisait jamais avec les autres.

_Tu viens Kenny ? Tweek regarda derrière lui, sans pouvoir s'arrêter vu que Craig le forçait à avancer.

_Bien sûr. S'écria Kenny qui les rejoignit en courant. Il regarda ses deux amis devant lui qui se frayaient un chemin à travers la queue. Craig précipita Tweek à sa gauche[3]. Kenny remarqua que c'était à l'opposé du rush, ainsi Tweek ne serait pas percuté par un élève. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Craig malmenait toujours Tweek pour le guider afin qu'il évite les obstacles qui le blesseraient. Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'avoir constaté plus tôt ? Il ne faisait pas ça par frustration comme il l'avait d'abord cru, c'était en fait avec beaucoup plus de gentillesse que Kenny en croyait Craig capable. Il les suivit, continuant d'observer Craig qui emportait Tweek dans son sillon à travers la file d'attente. Que c'est grossier, se dit Kenny. Eh bien, la gentillesse de Craig avait ses limites. C'était de Craig Tucker dont nous parlions après tout.

_Alors, il s'est passé un truc notable en cours d'Histoire ? Demanda Craig aux deux blonds derrière lui.

_Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à faire. Rit Kenny, mais il nota une autre chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée chez Craig auparavant.

_On a continué à étudier les ravages à Hiroshima après le bombardement nucléaire. Répondit Tweek en poussant son plateau sur les rails en métal.

_Donc, je peux sécher ou pas ? Interrogea distraitement Craig tandis qu'il attrapait deux parts de chaque plats, la deuxième atterrissait systématiquement sur le plateau de Tweek. Puis il arriva devant la dernière portion de pudding (dessert qui était le préféré de Craig, Kenny le savait). Le brun le saisit et le passa directement à Tweek sans prendre une seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Kenny haussa les sourcils. Est-ce que Craig avait toujours fait ça aussi ? Est-ce qu'il donnait toujours la priorité au blond ?

_Sécher ! Tu peux pas ! Et si tu as des ennuis ? S'écria Tweek.

_J'en aurais pas si je me fais pas choper. Et je me ferais pas choper.

_Mais, mais...

_Je peux ou pas ?

_Je suppose que oui. Je, je te donnerai mes notes plus tard. Tweek soupira en signe de défaite. Il tendit le bras vers Craig pour retirer quelques peluches de son chulo pendant qu'ils attendaient que la cantinière prenne leur ticket. Kenny se demanda comment ces deux-là pouvaient être tellement ancrés dans une routine que Tweek ne remarquait même pas qu'il n'avait pas choisi un seul des éléments de son déjeuner lui-même. Ou que Craig ne s'aperçoive pas que Tweek touchait à son couvre-chef, ce qu'il ne laissait personne faire sans leur foutre une droite.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous prit leur repas, ils se rendirent à leur table. Craig porta et posa les deux plateaux. Kenny releva la façon dont il poussa Tweek à l'autre bout de la table et prit le siège à côté de lui. Ça semblait être leurs places attribuées, mais pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué que Craig était celui qui choisissait où Tweek s'asseyait ? Apparemment, Kenny se rendait compte d'un tas de trucs aujourd'hui. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains tandis que les autres garçons prirent leur place habituelle. C'était un déjeuner ordinaire : Kyle et Cartman se disputaient, Stan jouait au négociateur, Clyde parlait de quelque chose qu'il avait vu à la télé, Token commentait avec sarcasme. La seule chose inhabituelle était Kenny.

Pour une fois, il ne participait pas aux conversations. Il gardait en silence un œil sur Craig et Tweek. C'est dingue comme ils étaient assis près l'un de l'autre. Enfin, comme Craig se tenait près de Tweek. Tweek était au bord de la table avec aucun moyen de bouger. C'est Craig qui avait choisi de ne pas profiter de son espace sur le banc, il préférait s'asseoir si près de Tweek que leur jambes se touchaient. Est-ce que les choses avaient toujours été ainsi ? Tout le monde se comportait de façon si naturelle, que ça devait l'être. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ça semblait si inédit?

* * *

_Hey, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous preniez vos aises Tweek et toi au déjeuner. Kenny fit un sourire en coin. Craig et lui marchaient côte à cote sur le trottoir enneigé

_Hum ? Grogna Craig, plus de façon affirmative qu'interrogative. Ils rentraient toujours ensemble à pied après l'entraînement de lutte puisque leur maisons se trouvaient dans la même direction.

_J'ai dit que Tweek et toi sembliez plutôt à vos aises à table. Répéta Kenny sur le même ton moqueur.

_J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles. Bailla Craig

_Je pense que si.

Kenny adorait taquiner Craig. Particulièrement à propos de ses coups de cœur – réels ou pas. Craig manifestait rarement de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un. Il y avait bien une petite histoire avec Red en seconde mais ce n'était jamais allé au-delà d'une séance de bécotage, bourrés, à une fête donnée par des lycéens de classes supérieures.

_Je crois que t'as pris beaucoup trop de coups sur la tête.

Craig pointa du doigt la bosse sur le crâne de Kenny. C'était vrai : le blond avait mordu la poussière à bien plus de reprises que les autres garçons, mais il n'avait jamais été gravement blessé. De plus ça faisait parti de sa technique.

_Je penchais la tête sur le côté[4], je vous regardais. Et tu semblais traiter notre petit blond aux troubles de l'attention comme si tu étais amoureuuuuuuux.

Kenny tapota la joue de Craig. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard mauvais et se dégagea.

_Je ne te donnerai même pas la satisfaction de répondre.

Kenny haussa les sourcils ne signe d'amusement.

_Allez sérieux Craig, on est entre amis. Tu peux me le dire si tu veux te faire Tweek.

_Tu le dis de façon si éloquente.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs soupira. Kenny réfléchit. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Un petit coup de poignard dans le ventre. S'il était malin, il en resterait probablement là. Mais même Kenny lui-même admettait être de ces personnes qui ne savent pas s'arrêter.

_Alors tu dis que tu aimes bien Tweek ? Rit Kenny, se souvenant que Craig était à cent pour-cent hétéro.. Impossible qu'il...

_Et ça fait quoi si je dis oui ?

Le cœur de Kenny loupa un battement et il arrêta de marcher. L'air glacial était figé. Craig était amoureux de Tweek ? Comment était-ce... Pourquoi serait-il...

_Tu... te fous de ma gueule pas vrai? Il se sentit tout à coup nauséeux. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas? Craig ne ressentait rien pour Tweek, non ? Craig... Putain c'est de Craig dont on parlait ! C'était absolument impossible qu'il...

_Non, je suis sérieux, je suis amoureux de lui. Tu es la seule personne au courant maintenant. Garde ça secret.

Craig haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. Kenny était stupéfait. Ça se présentait... mal. Si Craig appréciait Tweek, et si Kenny l'appréciait aussi, que ce passerait-il ? Kenny imaginait qu'il finirait par parvenir à attraper le petit blond. Mais maintenant que Craig l'aimait aussi, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Es-ce qu'il devrait confier à Craig ce qu'il ressentait pour Tweek ? Est-ce que ça créerait une tension dans leur amitié? Qui Tweek choisirait-il ? Supporterait-il d'en perdre un au profit de l'autre ?

_Kenny ?

Kenny s'arracha de sa réflexion et se força à sourire.

_Eh ben j'en reviens pas, Craig Tucker a des sentiments. Rit-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop nerveux.

_J't'encule McCormick

_Je pense que c'est à Tweek que tu veux faire ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Kenny enfouit ses mains dans ses poches tout en essayant de stabiliser ses pensées. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à sa verve alors il laissa Craig parler, pour une fois.

_Rien de particulier je pense. C'est juste que... je pensais pas qu'il ne fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

_Ben, tu supporterais de l'imaginer avec un autre?

Kenny choisissait ses mots avec prudence. S'il utilisait la bonne formulation, il pourrait laisser entendre que lui aussi aimait bien Tweek sans avoir à le dire directement à voix haute. Craig pouvait bien être quelqu'un d'un peu brusque, pouvait-il tout de même supporter que quelqu'un veuille la même chose que lui ? Kenny pensait que non. Donc s'il employait la bonne tournure pour révéler qu'il aimait Tweek lui aussi, et depuis bien avant qu'il découvre cette information, alors peut-être, peut être qu'il pourrait cesser de se sentir comme si Craig avait déclaré ''preums''.

Craig était silencieux et il ralentissait le pas.

_Par exemple, si quelqu'un d'autre essayait de sortir avec lui ? Il est plutôt pas mal et, bon, il est très attirant. Même moi ça ne m'ennuierait pas d'être en couple avec lui.

Était-ce assez subtil ?

_Je crois que je n'y avais jamais pensé. Je suis vraiment amoureux de lui. J'pense que ça me tuerait si je laissais ça se produire (Craig ferma les yeux pour réfléchir). Non, je ne pense pas que je supporterais de le voir avec un autre.

Qu'est-ce que Kenny ne donnerait pas pour faire marche-arrière : rembobiner cette conversation et s'empêcher de ne serait-ce que l'interroger. Maintenant qu'il savait que Craig aussi était amoureux de Tweek – désespérément amoureux – que pouvait-il faire ? Craig était un ami proche. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il ressentait également quelque chose pour Tweek maintenant ? Craig ne le prendrait pas bien, surtout immédiatement après s'être mis à nu devant lui. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, car il ne voulait pas oublier Tweek.

_L'amour est inconstant. Si tu ne le fais pas, alors quelqu'un d'autre tentera sa chance, et Tweek pourrait bien sortir avec cette personne.

Kenny fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi semblait-il encourager Craig ? Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Craig mette le grappin sur Tweek.

_Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu as raison. Euh... Je pensais pas dire ça un jour. Merci Kenny... wow, je pensais pas dire ça non plus. Bon, c'est là que nos chemins se séparent. On se voit demain. Ciao !

Craig tourna les talons et fit un signe de la main. Kenny le regarda partir, plein de doutes. Craig n'était pas la personne la plus entreprenante au monde, mais par expérience, il savait que le fils Tucker était capable d'obtenir facilement ce qu'il voulait. Il était beau, intelligent et fort. S'il ne faisait pas attention, Kenny pourrait bien perdre cette bataille.

Kenny poussa un gros soupir. Il marcha le long du chemin de terre et s'arrêta juste avant de le semer pour atteindre sa maison. La maison de Tweek état de l'autre côté. Est-ce que Craig allait vraiment confesser ses sentiments à Tweek ? Et si Tweek l'aimait aussi ? Alors il sortirait avec Craig sans jamais rien savoir de ses sentiments. Il fit demi-tour et prit le chemin de gauche. Il continua jusqu'à atteindre la jolie maison. On avait déjà déblayé la neige des allées du garage et de l'entrée. Tous les habitants de ce foyer avaient des TOC.

Kenny parcourut du regard toute la couche de neige et trouva le dessus d'un petit galet. Il le ramassa et visa avec soin. Le galet fut lancé dans les airs et frappa exactement la fenêtre du milieux de la plus haute rangée. Il attendit. Rien. Il soupira et remonta l'allée. Il n'aimait pas trop avoir affaire à l'élément parental. C'était toujours la même chose. Ils le traitaient toujours comme ''l'insignifiant gamin des McCormick'' ou '' ce pauvre petit McCormick''. Il n'aimait pas non plus la deuxième option. Kenny arriva à la porte et ferma enfin son poing pour toquer quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

_Kenny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tweek Tweak vérifia rapidement à travers ses mains. Kenny sourit chaleureusement.

_J'ai juste décidé de te rendre une petite visite. Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda Kenny lorsqu'il remarqua la sacoche que Tweek portait toujours, où qu'il aille.

_Ou... ouais, Je, j'adorerais rester et discuter mais, mais Craig vient de m'envoyer un texto, il veut qu'on se voit. Donc, je vais chez lui.

Le petit blond sourit d'une façon adorable et ce sourire fit en même temps palpiter et sombrer le cœur de Kenny. Il allait voir Craig ?

_Oh, ben, d'accord. On peut se voir demain peut être ? Kenny baissa les yeux, incapable de croire que Craig agissait aussi vite.

_Bien sûr. Eh, en fait, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? Je suis sûr que ça n'embêtera pas Craig.

_Non, euh, je devrais probablement rentrer de toute façon.

Tweek eut un tremblement et hocha la tête

_Ok. A plus Ken !

Tweek lui dit au revoir de la main tandis qu'il le contourna dans un glissement. Comme toujours, Tweek n'aimait pas faire attendre les gens. Il était trop soucieux de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Kenny savait que si Craig faisait quelque chose, Tweek serait susceptible de suivre le mouvement, juste pour faire plaisir à Tucker. En fait, il y avait de grandes chances que Tweek se retrouve forcé d'être en couple avec lui alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Il fallait qu'il l'avertisse, afin que Tweek puisse se tenir prêt. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_Eh, Tweek ! Kenny l'appela avant de changer d'avis.

_Hum ? Le blond se retourna. Kenny se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de retenir la suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Est-ce qu'il trahissait Craig ?

_Fais attention à Craig, il est amoureux de toi.

Merde ! C'était sorti tout seul. Comment pouvait-il faire à Craig ?

Tweek fixa Kenny pendant un long moment, le visage sans expression. Il porta un ongle à sa bouche et le rongea.

_Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il alors que ses joues s'empourpraient. La mâchoire Kenny en tomba. Ce regard... était-ce possible ?

_Ouais. Il me l'a dit, euh... c'était une confidence. Mais j'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir.

Kenny ne faisait pas très attention aux mots qu'il employait. Il se focalisait trop sur le sourire timide qui s'élargissait sur le visage de Tweek.

_Ok, je... je devrais y aller. A plus Kenny !

Tweek dit au revoir de la main et se précipita dans la rue. Kenny le regardait s'éloigner avec le sentiment grandissant que le blond partait, et pas qu'au sens propre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kenny entra dans le lycée et vit Tweek qui posait ses livres dans son casier. Kenny mordit le coin de ses lèvres. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit à se demander ce qu'était devenu Tweek. Craig s'était-il confessé ? Et Tweek avait-il accepté ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Est-ce que c'était... trop tard ?

Tweek ferma doucement son casier. Kenny vit Craig arriver dans le dos du blond et lui dit quelque chose. Kenny ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Le blond sursauta et se tourna avec ses livres serrés contre son torse, son dos pressé contre les casiers. Craig semblait rire tandis qu'il prenait les livres des mains de Tweek pour l'en débarrasser. Tweek regarda le sol en rougissant et laissa Craig prendre ses manuels. Kenny exalta une inspiration lorsqu'il vit la scène suivante se dérouler. Craig se pencha sur Tweek et appuya ses lèvres contres celles, tremblantes, du blond. Les deux adolescents, devant Kenny, devant tout le monde, s'embrassaient. Et pas n'importe quel baiser. C'était doux, délicat, soucieux de l'autre et par dessus-tout, amoureux. La crainte de Kenny s'était réalisée. Ces deux-là étaient en couple. Ils n'avaient pas peur de le faire savoir à la terre entière non plus, apparemment. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il allaient bien ensemble.

La plupart des gens semblaient perturbés ou hésitants lorsqu'ils se mettaient en couple. Trop grisés par la nouveauté. Craig et Tweek paraissaient naturels. Comme si c'était écrit. Comme s'ils avaient passé toute leur vie en couple. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, confiants et sûrs d'eux l'un avec l'autre. Craig, le garçon apathique et irascible endossait tout à coup le rôle de l' amoureux protecteur lorsqu'il regardait Tweek. Et Tweek, nerveux et paranoïaque, Tweek semblait tranquille quand il regardait le brun. Ces deux-là allaient bien ensemble. Tellement bien. Vraiment bien. Trop bien. Chacun était clairement l'univers de l'autre. Un lien que même un ouragan n'ébranlerait pas. Kenny le savait. Et Kenny décida de l'accepter, ici et maintenant. Ils étaient tous les deux ses amis, des amis qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui, et il avait même osé avoir des sentiments pour l'un d'eux. Mais ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Kenny pouvait le voir. Et rien, même pas ses propres sentiments, ne devrait se mettre en travers de leur route. Kenny prit un grande inspiration, colla un sourire sur son visage et se força à marcher d'un pas joyeux dans leur direction.

_Eh bien, regardez qui couchent enfin ensemble ! Il sourit, de la façon habituelle qu'on connaissait à Kenny McCormick. Les deux autres battirent des paupières tandis que le blond s'approchait. Tweek couina et se cacha derrière ses mains. Craig transféra son appuis d'une jambe à l'autre avant de caler les livres de Tweek sous son bras afin qu'il puisse prendre son petit-copain par l'épaule avec l'autre.

_On ne couchent pas ensemble McCormick, on vient à peine de commencer à sortir ensemble. Se défendit Craig, avec un sensation de brûlure dans la nuque, repérable à une coloration rouge. Tweek regardait ses chaussures mais il sourit.

_Ouais, j'y suis pour beaucoup! Sourit faiblement Kenny.

_Ouais, c'est vrai, je te l'accorde. En fait, je crois que tout ça c'est grâce à toi, Kenny.

Craig gratta sa nuque et serra Tweek plus fort contre lui. Il embrassa la tempe de Tweek, faisant rougir le blond comme une tomate. Le clocha sonna pour indiquer que les cours commençaient. Le nouveau couple fit un signe de la main au blond débraillé et quittèrent le hall. Le bras de Craig restait fermement autour de Tweek, et celui de Tweek s'enroula autour de la taille de Craig. Kenny eut un petit sourire

_Ouais. C'est grâce à Kenny. Marmonna-t-il dans un dernier soupir, avant de se diriger lui-aussi vers sa classe.

Un grand merci à Kenny.

.

**End**

* * *

_[1] J'ai laissé le surnom en anglais_

___[2] _Kenny shot a glare at Craig for being so **Craig-like** to Tweek___. Remarquez l'allongement de la phrase en français ! Difficile de traduire quand on tombe sur ce genre de néologisme en anglais._

_____[3] _Craig yanked Tweek to the **other side of him**_____. Droite ou gauche n'était pas précisé mais j'ai imporivé car je trouvais que ça rendait mieux que la traduction litterale ''Craig précipita Tweek à son autre côté''_

_______[4] "_Head banging to the side-" Kenny snorted at the innuendo. Craig rolled his eyes_______'' J'étais absolument incapable incapable de trouver quelque chose pour remplacer le jeu de mots (banging : pencher d'un coup la tête sur côté ou baiser quelqu'un) alors j'ai préféré supprimer la phrase, sinon ça n'aurait eu aucun sens. ''Kenny snorted at the innuendo. Craig rolled his eyes'' = ''Kenny ricana en remarquant le jeu de mots, Craig leva les yeux au ciel''  
_

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de traduction, ça m'a dérouillée un peu et j'ai repris gout à la trad ( mes profs au semestre 4 étaient si insupportables que j'avais fini par détester cette matière). Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais vous traduire cet OS, depuis qu'il a été publié (en 2012!) mais j'avais pas encore le niveau, je ne voulais pas le gâcher. Même maintenant il m'a posé de grosses difficultés!

J'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que moi, Lucy Sinclair est une de mes auteurs anglophones préférées!

A la prochaine pour la suite de Shameless!

PS : celle qui m'a demandé un Stan/Kenny, j'ai pas oublié, je cherche encore!


End file.
